Sonata
by solemnkinoblossom
Summary: Hermione was transported into the world of Tom Marvolo Riddle by chance, and made the Head Girl by Dumbledore. One thing was certain- her seventh year would definitely be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Sonata

Exposition

Hermione sighed deeply to herself while attempting to count sheep.

'It's really not as easy as they make it out to be' Hermione thought to herself, struggling to imagine the somewhat dirty, soft, white fleece of a lamb right before a shearing. Just imagining the sheep was okay, but then to see them jumping or prancing, especially over objects like a fence, became a lot more difficult. Frustrated at not being able to do something so easy, Hermione sighed deeply again before shifting uncomfortably in her bed.

It was not extremely late, or extremely early, but most of the students were already asleep. Being a head of the seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione had her own dormitories to share with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. It wasn't making itself out to be much of a problem, however, as thankfully he had been out of the picture throughout so far of this year. Which, realistically, she thought to herself, wasn't that far.

'Only a few weeks' Hermione thought to herself again, before pushing back the blankets and sitting up in bed. Stretching like a cat from being in a single position for too long, Hermione got out of bed.

Looking around her rather vacantly, Hermione considered her predicament. She normally read a book until she fell sleepy, but she was without books. 'Stupid third years' Hermione sighed, remembering the severe damage that had accidentally befallen the library. They told the students it would take at least a few weeks to fix, leaving Hermione without any new books to exploit and without any new knowledge to obtain.

"Well I do not want to stay awake all night" Hermione proclaimed softly to herself, before putting on her school robes over her pajamas (cotton shorts and a tight tank top), and pushing open her bedroom door. Stepping as softly as she could on the carpet that stood outside her and Malfoy's bedrooms, she turned and approached the portrait that stood as the entrance to their dormitories.

"Come on Clearance, please let me pass" Hermione pleaded quietly to the creaking portrait of a small girl sitting on an old and rusted swing. Silent and frowning slightly, the girl just stared at Hermione until the portrait door swung open.

"Thanks, Clearance" Hermione said brightly, grinning widely in the girls' direction as she bounded off quietly down the hallway. Inwardly smiling to herself, Hermione toke a few minutes just to take in the silent hallways and dim lights that could be seen through the bottom of a handful of doors.

Feeling relatively loose, Hermione started wandering around the school, quickly scanning hallways before she went down them and listening over-consciously to every noise around her. Upon hearing even the slightest tap she quickly and quietly rushed to a crevice in the hall or to the shadow just behind an unmoving man of armor.

'This really isn't as hard as Harry and Ron make it out to be' Hermione thought to herself, recalling the boys' wild exclamations of the terrors of being out of bed. Snape, Filch, Mrs. Norris, they said, were only a handful of the difficulties.

'But then' Hermione continued to think to herself, 'they do have horrible luck.' Still wandering aimlessly, she soon wound up in front of the library.

Staring forlornly at the charred and locked front door, Hermione just stood there for awhile. Her ears already so acute due to the prolonged silence, however, she began to hear the slightest creak of a chair, the rustle of a turned book, and the swish of someone's school robes hitting the side of a bookshelf. Reminding herself of the presence of ghost's at Hogwarts, she cautiously stepped forward.

Surprisingly, however, she stepped back again as she found the burnt door already open, hanging on the axis of the pivot points at its side. 'Someone's already here?' she thought to herself, before reminding herself of her position. 'You are a Head of the school, it is your job to prevent scandalous things like this. Go in and confront the person' Hermione scowled to herself, as she stepped forward.

Experiencing a little difficulty getting past the door, Hermione scrambled up after tripping on the doorway and creating a crash. 'Way to be subtle' she thought to herself with an ironic tone, quickly standing erectly due to embarrassment and brushing off any pieces of wood or dust that had collected themselves on her being. Discovering a painful slash located just below her knee, however, she swore loudly before hopping forward. Finding a chair she sat down and began examining her wound.

"What an extraordinary entrance" a sarcastically clear male voice said from behind her, followed with a small and mocking round of applause.

"I do try" Hermione responded acidly, before wiping down the ash covering her wound with the sleeve of her school robes. Finding it sufficiently wiped, Hermione whipped out her wand. Muttering a spell, water soon appeared from the tip of her wand which she used to further clean the cut. Ripping the hem of her robes off in a rather symmetrical strip, she used it to tie around her cut so no more of the red and swollen flesh was visible.

Keeping her wand out in her right hand, Hermione slowly stood up and turned around to face the boy. Slightly startled, but remaining expressionless, Hermione found a very good-looking boy about her age with fashionably longer dark brown hair and very shallow, pale-looking skin. Upon finding the wearer in Slytherin robes and carrying an obvious arrogant attitude, however, she frowned. The boy proceeded to smirk.

"What?" Hermione asked irritably, dusting off her shoulders to remove the rest of the ash present there. Still frowning, Hermione gazed down on the boy with a hard stare.

"Humph." At this, the boy's smirk disappeared only to be replaced with a frown similar to the one on Hermione's lips. Eyes narrowing, the boy proceeded to stare at Hermione viciously.

'What did I do?' Hermione asked herself with a bemused expression, before angrily turning to stare at the boy just as ferociously. Narrowing her eyes, her pupils growing hard, she put her hands on her hips in a somewhat territorial fashion.

Finding a challenge, however, the boy seemed to find it not worth his time. Obtaining a once-again expression-less face, he turned around. Losing her expression and her stance as well, Hermione pouted slightly before trailing after the boy.

Walking through the bookshelves in a very systematic way, Hermione could tell at once that this is where the boy spent most of his time. 'So why haven't I seen him before?' Hermione asked herself, before abruptly stopping as the boy suddenly turned around.

Carrying an irritated expression, the boy looked at her despicably before saying, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all" Hermione said smirking in an almost Malfoy-like way. 'Honestly' she thought to herself, 'why should someone who is as rude and stuck-up as he is receive any respect?' It was almost like being nice to Malfoy; not even considered. And it really didn't help that he was a Slytherin.

Still carrying an annoyed expression, the boy turned around and walked a few paces before turning to face Hermione again. Hermione simply proceeded to walk those simple steps until she was standing by him. Clearly upset now, the boy toke out his wand with a steady and practiced movement.

"I warn you, I am more than exceptional" the boy said precisely and nastily towards Hermione, before engaging in a duel position. 'Someone's mad' Hermione thought to herself, before holding out her wand in front of her and considering her predicament. She was also considered above exceptional at dueling, she thought to herself, recalling second year when everyone was forced to duel because of Lockhart. A challenge would be most refreshing. She was, however, a Head and should follow in that example. Choices, choices, she continued to think, furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

"Relashio!" the boy shouted, breaking Hermione of her thoughts. Hearing the sound of fallen books and instinctively dodging to the side, Hermione shouted out the first spell that came to her head.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione yelled from her position crouched on the floor. Also dashing slightly to the side so that the spell hit a pile of books, the boy shouted back another curse.

"Stupefy!" the boy shouted, darting forward with the movement of his wand.

"Protego!" Hermione shouted in the nick of time as the stunning spell was repelled due to her shield. "Expelliarmus!" she shouted again, gesturing with her wand at the boy's one, which was still pointing out at her somewhat awkwardly, but in the process of a swish.

Instantly his wand found its way towards her hand. Inwardly smiling, Hermione gratefully thought back to the training she endured in Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. Obviously angry, the boy growled while stepping back cautiously. "Stupefy!" Hermione shouted at his retreating frame. Narrowly missing the spell, the boy quickly turned around and toke off at a run.

"Argh, get back here!" Hermione shouted at the boy's back. He was out of bed after hours, in a restricted area that was undergoing construction, he attacked a head of the school, and he was a Slytherin. 'There can be only too many strikes against him before something bad happens' Hermione thought, taking off after the boy and trailing him as he made his way through the labyrinth of bookcases.

Creeping up to the crouching boy, Hermione's attention was suddenly drawn to a lantern that could be seen from the door of the library and a series of voices that made their way into the room.

"I swears, I hear'd 'em shoutin' an' causin' up a ruckus" a guy said from the door whose voice was unrecognizable to Hermione.

"That's alright" a strong sounding voice said, before footsteps started to approach. Turning around towards the boy, Hermione could see him giving her a calculating look. Eyes narrowing in concentration, she found what he was figuring. She had his wand, but he was closer to escape.

'Stupid games' Hermione thought, before silently approaching the boy. Upon reaching him, she grabbed a hold of his sleeve and started dragging him towards a secret passageway she had discovered Crookshakes escaping to during third year to catch mice.

Pushing open an indent in the wall, visible only extremely up close due to a slight peeling in wallpaper, a crawlspace opened up. 'Never thought I would actually have to use it' Hermione thought to herself as she crawled in the small hole first. Crawling forward as unconsciously as possible, Hermione had to remind herself not to feel claustrophobic. Extremely dusty, she reached the end of it and pushed open a vent that clattered nosily onto the floor. Standing up, she turned around and offered a hand to the boy.

Taking it reluctantly, the two toke the next few minutes to rid themselves of dust with the use of spells and a great measure of sweeping. Adequately swept off, Hermione looked around the room. Sighing, she found herself in a space extremely small and containing a number of brooms, mops, and household cleaning products. 'Great. A closet" Hermione thought to herself sarcastically, before reaching the door. Putting her ear to it and hearing nothing, she proceeded to open the door slightly to look out.

Seeing nothing, she led the boy back to the Head dormitories. Technically this wasn't allowed, but even just outside of the dorms she would have some excuse for being there. Reaching the familiar portrait of the small girl on the creaking and run down swing, Hermione let out a large sigh of relief, before sliding down the wall.

The boy similarly slide down the opposite wall, and started staring at Hermione suspiciously. Thoroughly irritated at the lack of gratitude, Hermione spit out, "I'll give you your bloody wand back. Be patient, please." After this proclamation, Hermione closed her eyes for a few minutes, before looking back at the boy.

"First, however, I have a few questions" Hermione said, holding her head up a little higher in hopes of appearing to have more authority.

"As do I" the boy responded arrogantly, his head tilted upward in the same fashion as Hermione's.

"What were you…?"

Both started at the same time, only to stop and look at each other.

"How did you…?"

"Go on" Hermione said, slightly curious towards what a student had to ask one of the Head's of the school. 'Seriously' she thought to herself, 'as if he should have more authority and more right to be out of bed than I had'. 'Which wasn't much of a right' she reminded herself, slightly ashamed for being careless enough to make that much noise.

Still staring at her in a calculating and cold manner, the boy proceeded to cough slightly to get her attention. Upon receiving Hermione's gaze, he continued to say, "Could you please explain to me how you know the location of the Heads' dormitories?" he asked her through narrowed eyes and a suspicious gaze.

Jutting her chin out stubbornly, Hermione responded, "I should think that would be obvious. I am one of the Head's of the school."

Upon hearing this, however, the boy just laughed cruelly. "What a joke" he said, now smirking menacingly before continuing. "Not so funny, however. I am a Head of the school, and do not much care for your disrespect." With this the boy sat up straighter and crossed his arms possessively.

"Well, do not forget I am the one with your wand" Hermione said acidly, before reaching into the pocket of her robes. Upon finding her Head's badge, she threw it in the boys' direction. After he caught it, she continued with, "Do you think I wear and carry that thing around for a fashion statement? I was instated Head by Professor Dumbledore."

Examining it thoroughly, the boy tossed the badge back roughly before giving Hermione a disgruntled look. Reaching into his own pocket he grabbed something and threw it in her direction. Catching it, Hermione was surprised to see a Slytherin Head badge that could have been identical to the one Malfoy wore snobbily on his chest as he paraded around the school. Giving the boy a disgruntled look of her own, she threw back the badge.

"New questions" she announced, before beginning an inquisition of sorts. "I would imagine you are in your seventh year by your position, but I have never seen you before" Hermione said curiously, intrigue obviously showing on her face. "What year is it?" she asked with a slight tilt present on her head.

"1950" the boy responded just as curiously, but dangerously too. "My turn" the boy said with a slight nod in her direction, before saying, "So what year are you from?"

"1999" Hermione said with a confused expression on her face, her eyebrows furrowed and a frown dominating her features. "Oh, it's too early in the morning to think about this thoroughly" she said, before pulling her knees up to her chest and burrowing her head in her knees after giving out a large yawn.

"You're from the future?" the boy asked with definite intrigue present on his face. With a slight sparkle in his eyes he leaned forward from his position on the floor.

"It would seem so" she said wearily, rubbing her closed eyes with her hands. Standing up, she walked away from the dormitories.

"Wait! Where do you think you are going?" the boy asked imperviously, before bounding off after Hermione. Walking down the hallway, Hermione was calculating. 'Dumbledore wasn't Headmaster this long ago' she thought, 'he was Transfiguration teacher. So I should go to McGonagall's office."

Following down the familiar path that led towards the Transfiguration classroom and Dumbledore's office, Hermione sub-consciously started making plans. 'Head boy, 1950, hm. This was close to the Basilisk attack, which means the boy beside me could be the soon-to-be Voldemort. He was definitely conceited enough to be him. What did Harry say his name was? Tom Marvolo Riddle. That's the one. But he knows I am from the future; if he is already becoming Voldemort this could prove to be problematic. I need help from Dumbledore to find out how I got back in time, how I could go back, and how I will manage in the meantime…'

Ending there Hermione abruptly found herself knocking on the door of Dumbledore's office. The large oak doors resonated strongly with the noise, and Hermione suddenly felt a burst of nervousness.

The door was opened a second later by a very red-headed and much younger looking Dumbledore, decidedly springy considering the time of day, who was peering at them from glasses that were shakily balanced at the tip of his nose. The image put out her nervousness.

"Tom? And who is this lovely young lady?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, his brows furrowed in puzzlement as he opened the door more widely. Boldly walking in, Hermione could see few differences between his office and McGonagall's; except, perhaps, for different arrangements in books and a far greater amount of objects of curiosity.

Turning back around, Hermione bowed slightly before bursting out with a, "Please, I need your help Professor Dumbledore!"

"I can see that" Dumbledore responded, before taking a deep breath, turning around, and sitting down at his desk. Hermione sat down at one of the chairs on the other side of the desk, and Tom at the chair besides hers.

"So why are you here?" Dumbledore asked curiously, staring down at the students with that concentrated twinkled gaze of his.

"Apparently" Tom said, immediately taking charge of the situation, "this girl is from the future. Year 1999 to be approximate. That obviously presents her with some problems." Smirking somewhat smugly, Tom turned towards Hermione curiously.

"And what is your name, young lady?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing at her softly.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione responded, smiling fondly at her teacher, before turning to Tom. "Someone not to be taken lightly" she proceeded to say spitefully in Tom's direction while taking out Tom's wand from her pocket and laying it on Dumbledore's desk.

"I suspect then, that it was you two who led such a ruckus in the library?" Dumbledore continued cheerfully, smiling broadly in Hermione's direction.

"Apologies Professor" Hermione said humbly, bowing her head slightly in Dumbledore's direction.

"No worries, Ms. Granger. I'm just glad Tom didn't give you too much damage; I must warn you, he was obviously holding himself back" Dumbledore said, his smile fading softly as he gazed strongly in Hermione's direction confidentially.

"Trust me, no one needs to inform me of the capabilities of Tom Marvolo Riddle" Hermione said, before gazing at Tom with a hard expression on her face.

"Lovely then!" Dumbledore said, once again smiling broadly. "So how did you come about to be in the past?" he continued to ask, gesturing softly at her again.

"Third years had done similar damage to the library in our time. I couldn't sleep so started randomly wandering throughout the hallways in hopes of getting tired. Winding up in front of the library, however, I heard a noise coming from inside, so went inside to investigate only to find Tom" Hermione said, biting her lip with a slight amount of shame.

"No need to be ashamed, Ms. Granger. I often find myself pacing through the hallways in attempts to sleep as well. So you say your library was similarly damaged?" Dumbledore asked kindly, folding his fingers together and resting them underneath his chin.

"Almost exactly, sir" Hermione said eagerly and intently. Inside her brain was ticking fast. 'So the library was damaged twice in almost exactly the same way. That must have been the portal between the times. How would I get back, though? And say the remodeling was finished at the same time in both periods. If I didn't get through before then would I be stuck in this time? Or would I have to wait until the remodeling was finished?' Hermione thought to herself, her brow furrowed in thought and her head slightly tilted to the side.

"And Tom says you were a Head in that time?" Dumbledore continued to ask, after gesturing appropriately at Tom.

"That is right sir" Hermione said distantly, still slightly lost in thought.

"Well I'm sure you'll give the situation some serious thought" Dumbledore said with a slight, boasting laugh in his voice. "In the meantime, however, you need a place to stay" he continued, before slowly turning and giving Tom a long look.

Tom seemed to have gotten his meaning. "I hope you are not insinuating that I…" he started to say in slight anguish before he was abruptly cut off by Dumbledore.

"That's exactly what I am insinuating, Tom" Dumbledore informed him, before turning towards Hermione with a reinstated smile on his face. "The current Head girl is not here at the moment due to an unfortunate case of dragon pox. As my future self seemed to trust you enough to place you as Head in the first place, I feel no wrong-doing in placing you as Head Girl here. Tom, however, as your finder, will be obligated to show you the ropes around the school."

"But sir, I already have plenty going on…" Tom attempted to say, before once again being cut off by Dumbledore.

"I'm sure you do Tom" Dumbledore said stately, but continued with, "this issue, however, is more pressing. I trust you to take good care of her. You are both dismissed." Starting to stand from his place at the desk, he was stopped by Hermione's voice.

"But, sir, where will I be from? Where will I get clothes?" Hermione continued to say, calmly but with a slight undercurrent of distraught.

"Very good questions Ms. Granger. Let's just say you are transferring from Beauxbaton's. Can you speak French?" Dumbledore asked Hermione, once again smiling.

"Yes" Hermione said smiling, before elaborating with, "My family owned a summer home in France where my grandparents are currently living. I have been vacationing down there every summer for a long time now."

"Excellent" Dumbledore said, before asking, "but you have an English accent because?"

Thinking quickly, Hermione lied by saying, "Because my father is English, and he toke it upon himself to tutor me privately. I went to Beauxbaton's, however, because that was my French mother's last wish before she died tragically when a spell backfired on her."

Smiling widely at himself, Dumbledore rose from his chair. "Well Tom will show you to the Dorm's" he said with a twinkle once again present in his eyes. "Your clothes will be provided for you."

Turning to the side, Dumbledore abruptly turned back around and said, "I see you are going to be a Gryffindor. Would you like the Sorting Hat to reconsider your position or would you rather stay where you are?"

"I would much rather remain a Gryffindor" Hermione said proudly, firmly instilled with house pride.

"Very well then. Just know that you have the option to change your mind at any period. Your schedule will be adjusted to Tom's, however, so you will have class with the Slytherin's" Dumbledore warned her.

"Fine" Hermione said confidently, before smiling broadly in Dumbledore's direction.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore announced before continuing with, "Now if you don't mind, I need my sleep. A bit difficult to teach when you're snoring." After saying this he snorted softly, before ushering Tom and Hermione out of the room.

"Good Morning!" he said loudly, before closing the door behind him.

Somewhat disgruntled at the abruptness of their dismissal, Tom and Hermione slowly turned and stared at each other. Regaining his composition quickly, however, Tom toke charge of the situation.

"Well keep up" he said sharply, before turning around and taking long strides towards the Head dormitories. Rushing to keep pace with him, all the while cursing his long legs, Hermione managed to catch Tom just as he got to the portrait that marked the entrance to the dorms.

Reaching it Hermione toke two large gulps of air and bit down the pain that was pulsing from the cut beneath her knee, before turning towards the portrait. "Good morning, Clearance" Hermione said quietly while giving the small girl a soft smile. The girl simply proceeded to gaze at Hermione and Tom solemnly while slightly tilting her head to the side and tightening her grasp on the swing's chains.

Impatient, Tom roughly pushed Hermione aside to state, "Carpe Diem." Still staring at the pair solemnly, the girl with wide eyes slowly opened the portrait. Dragging Hermione inside by her sleeve he sat her down on the couch.

"Well it seems I am to be burdened with you despite my hectic schedule" Tom stated, crossing his arms in an annoyed manner and narrowing his eyes at Hermione. "So we should establish a number of rules for both of our sakes" Tom continued to say, still standing territorially.

"As a fellow Head I will be subject to all Head responsibilities" Hermione said, raising her chin proudly. She didn't expect instant respect from her peers, but she was willing to earn it.

"Right" Tom said somewhat sarcastically, before stating, "you don't touch my stuff, nor do you go in my bedroom."

"The same exists for my stuff and my room" Hermione said indignantly, before crossing her arms in a similar fashion.

"Very well" Tom said reluctantly. "What time do you normally wake up?" he asked Hermione decisively, his lip pursed slightly.

"Four. Why?" Hermione asked Tom curiously.

"We share the same bathroom, unfortunately" Tom informed her with a disgusted expression on his face. "I also, unfortunately, wake up at the same time. Who should use it first?" he asked, still obviously disgruntled.

"Wait, the same bathroom?" Hermione said, distinctly remembering Malfoy and her having separate bathrooms. Groaning loudly she said, "I normally take extremely quick showers, so if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I volunteer to go first."

"Fine" Tom said, before tiredly rubbing his eyes with one of his hands.

"I also propose we sleep in" Hermione said, looking at Tom's tired form and only feeling wearier.

"Tomorrow's a Saturday, I was planning to" Tom said acidly, before bringing his hand down from his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Hermione responded absentmindedly, slightly stretching and yawning hugely from the large couch.

"So, you probably know where the bedrooms are. I say let us deal with extra problems tomorrow" Tom said promptly, before abruptly turning around and heading for his bedroom.

"Good night" Hermione said quietly to Tom's back, smiling softly. Quickly turning around Tom's eyes grew a bit wider before he shook his head. Letting out a slight snort, he turned back around and responded with a very short sounding, "Night."

Quietly laughing to herself, Hermione followed Tom towards where the bedrooms were. Watching Tom's door close with a slightly loud thud, Hermione turned to the door opposite his in the small hallway and turned the door knob apprehensively.

Her apprehension, however, turned out to be useless. The room was exactly how she would have liked it, a large bed located to her left covered in deep red bed covers and an entire wall of bookcases located on her right. Directly ahead of her was a large dresser which she could tell already contained clothing. Sighing and smiling to herself, Hermione immediately turned off the light and felt her way to her bed. Pulling back the covers she thought over her situation.

Feeling frustrated at how much she was unsure of, however, Hermione thought back to that moment a few minutes ago where she smiled at Tom. 'Why did I?' she thought to herself. 'He's only proven to be a selfish, arrogant pig so far in this time, and later he proceeds to kill Harry's parents and create an army that destroys mass portions of life. He doesn't deserve it.'

Sighing to herself, Hermione let in a large breath of air before closing her eyes slowly and drifting away into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonata

Exposition- continued

With a start Hermione started uncomfortably twisting and turning in her sheets. Feeling slightly hot from the pressing bed sheets, she sat up and pushed the blankets away from her. Yawning loudly and raising her hands in the air, she looked at the alarm clock beside her.

5:25.

"Argh!" Hermione said loudly, before pushing herself out of bed. Confident that she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep, she unsteadily walked towards her new dresser. Opening all of the drawers, however, she found a lack of pants or shorts of any kind.

"Some serious sexism is happening here" Hermione muttered quietly to herself as she picked out a green dress that was tight fitting on top, but began to flow outwards after the section in the waist. Looking in the bottom drawer Hermione also found a pair of heeled sandals, raised slightly and the leather cut in a fashionable way. Taking these with her, Hermione left her room in search of the bathroom.

Closing her door quietly behind her, Hermione was met with Tom's closed door. Looking to the right Hermione saw another door and headed for it.

"Sleep in long enough?" a voice said from behind her in a somewhat ironic tone.

Quickly turning around, Hermione was met with Tom, who had his arms folded and was wearing nothing but a pair of long pants.

"You could say I'm used to odd hours" Hermione said as she reminisced back to all those nights of wandering around the castle with Ron and Harry, to researching late in the library, and to helping to save the world. The Order didn't really take your sleep into consideration when they were battling against evil. Neither did Harry.

"So you often go wandering about the school in the middle of the night?" Tom continued sarcastically, smirking slightly.

"Just as often as you visit a library under reconstruction after hours" Hermione responded, also slightly smirking.

"Touché" Tom said, unfolding his arms, "Just hurry up." And with that Tom turned back around, darted into his bedroom, and closed the door.

"Weird" Hermione muttered to herself as she pushed open the bathroom door.

"Wow" she muttered again to herself as she toke in the bathroom. It was definitely much larger than the individual bathrooms that she and Draco possessed, and much more grandly built. Indeed it looked like either some serious magic was used on it, or no expanses were spared, as it contained gold-trimmed walls, enclosed shower stalls to the left, enclosed bathroom stalls to the right, and straight in front of her a bath large enough to be a swimming pool.

"Lovely" Hermione said softly, before closing the door behind her, taking off her current wardrobe, and slipping into the bath. Sighing deeply in content at the steamy water, Hermione thought back to a few seconds ago.

'Really, it's a shame for someone that good-looking to turn out so rotten' Hermione thought floating on her back as she remembered Tom's oddly defined muscles despite his wiry frame. Blushing lightly, she scolded herself, 'Foolish girl. This person turns out incredibly evil. You have to admit, now is not the time for your hormones to kick in, not including your fling with Ron. You have battled evil, you are much smarter than this; get a grip.'

"Right!" Hermione said loudly, holding a fist in the air as if to gesture to her proclamation. "Ow!" she proclaimed a moment afterwards as the gash below her knee opened again. Finished bathing, Hermione dried herself off before putting on her dress and the matching sandals. Sighing, she also muttered, "Ferula" causing small bandages to appear where they were needed. Feeling oddly feminine in a dress, Hermione collected her old clothes and made for the door.

Walking out and opening her own bedroom door, Tom once again entered the small hallway.

"Right? I think half the building heard that" Tom said tartly, but with a curious expression on his face.

"Right" Hermione repeated, before leaving Tom in the hallway and entering her own room. Throwing the clothes in the hamper, she stretched and left the room. Hearing a shower turn on in the bathroom, Hermione left the small hallway and walking into the common room.

"What to do, what to do" Hermione sung to herself in sing-song way. Suddenly she recalled her hair. Rushing back into her bedroom, she found a brush on top of her dresser. Sighing deeply to herself, she considered her long, wild, tangled, and somewhat bushy hair.

"Hm" Hermione said to herself, before muttering a spell she had been recommended to use. Suddenly her hair, drying instantly, became long and gracefully curvy, gliding down her back. Looking in the mirror she smiled widely at what she saw. 'Thank you, Malfoy' Hermione thought to herself, before coming out of the room and sitting on the couch.

"Argh, don't tell me you were waiting for me" Tom stated from the bathroom door. Looking up, Hermione could see Tom wearing nothing but a towel. 'Evil man-boy' Hermione thought to herself as she glanced at him from the top to the bottom.

Resisting the urge to look more, Hermione turned back around and announced, "And if I was?"

"Well then, you'll have to wait a little longer" Tom proclaimed, before striding into his bedroom and closing the door.

"Cursed man-boy" Hermione muttered out loud this time, crossing her arms and pouting at the air in front of her. Waiting impatiently, Hermione tried with all her being not to remember what Tom just looked like. Tapping her foot on the floor impatiently, she thought back to her troubles with counting sheep.

"It really shouldn't be that difficult" she said to herself in a self-assuring way.

"What shouldn't be that difficult?" Tom asked from behind her, freshly dressed in a nice-looking dark green sweater, slacks, and a pair of oxfords.

"Counting sheep, have you ever tried?" Hermione asked curiously, turning around in the couch to ask him.

Looking slightly taken aback, Tom said, "No" a little skeptically before continuing with a perplexed, "Why would you want to?"

"It's supposed to help you fall asleep" Hermione said, sitting up from the couch and walking towards the portrait. Clearance stared at her with a melancholy expression.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked Tom, still looking at Clearance.

"Humph" Tom said, before walking up to Clearance and watching the portrait open. "We need to visit Dumbledore again, to make sure you were registered and to get your schedule." Turning around and walking down the hallway, Tom toke off and Hermione followed after him.

Knocking on Dumbledore's room, Tom looked around impatiently and somewhat warily.

"I believe everyone is asleep" Hermione said in a reassuring way, before turning her attention to the newly arrived Dumbledore. Tom responded with a snort.

"What early risers" Dumbledore said before yawning and rubbing his eyes. Shuffling back into his office, he came back out with a stack full of papers.

"Here is your schedule, although you won't need it until Monday. I highly suggest you meet all of the teachers beforehand, however" Dumbledore informed her with a smile, before abruptly yawning largely and closing the door.

"Well" Hermione said unexpectedly, before being roughly turned around and pushed in the direction of the Great Hall by Tom.

"I can walk by myself, thank you" Hermione said rudely, before shaking herself of Tom's grasp.

"Slowly" Tom said sarcastically, gesturing towards her height and the gash on her leg.

"Fast enough" Hermione said stubbornly, before picking up the pace towards the Great Hall despite the throbbing in her leg. Reaching it, she pushed the door open and walked in.

Even this early in the morning, the room held all of its usual grandeur with platters and dishes of steaming breakfast food stacked onto four individual long tables that separated the houses. Standing there rather stupidly, Hermione found herself once again being pushed from her back by Tom.

"Honestly, if you say you are going to walk, than walk. Standing their dumbly helps no one" Tom said, before sitting down at the Slytherin table in all its green and silver glory. Sitting down across from him, Hermione was faced with a rush of awkwardness and home sickness. Fighting to keep expressionless, Hermione grabbed a plate and started placing food onto it.

Walking in, there was no one there, but as time started to pass, and as Hermione and Tom progressed with their meal, people started to arrive. And with people came the whispers.

"I curse these people and their whispered mutterings to hell" Hermione muttered, feeling more despondent and cynical than she normally felt, alienated at a foreign table with foreign people.

"That's rather mean for you, wouldn't you say? Gryffindor's and their self-instated morals of courage and kindness" Tom said casually.

"There's evil in everyone" Hermione said through narrow eyes. With this thought came the rush of painful memories. Ron's cheating ways. Snape's crude and hurtful remarks. Harry's careless words. General discrepancies.

"Really" Tom said taking a moment to glance at her while still containing a casual manner about him. "Do go on."

"Everyone has evil thoughts, says evil things, and performs evil acts occasionally. Some people more than others. Properly motivated, for aspirations such as power and control, things get out of hand and the mind plays tricks. Do this, and you will get glory. Do this, and there will be fame. Kill this person and you will obtain power" Hermione said wistfully, gazing off into the distance over the top of her goblet.

Nodding slightly, Tom gestured at Hermione to continue.

"These people are foolish. Committing evil acts only makes one evil. It is a truly good person who is able to overcome his evil ways in the path of justice" Hermione said still gazing passionately.

"And how" Tom continued bitterly, his movements a little bit more forced as he unwound from his relaxed state, "are we supposed to overcome those acts? What defines good and bad?"

"Are you thinking about stupid morals? Created by a conceited and selfish society?" Hermione asked rhetorically before continuing. "There are some things that are just wrong. Stealing, lying, killing" here Hermione paused for a second while turning to look at Tom, "give a bad feeling somewhere in you. Your very essence burns from the sin."

"There is no defined good and evil" Hermione continued, still looking directly at Tom. "Everyone has some good and some evil in them. There is no way to dispel either of them. Actions may speak louder than words to the public, but inside their own heads nobody is completely one way or the other. Everyone hurts and everyone is in pain."

With this Hermione dropped her stare on Tom and continued eating quietly, glancing every so often to the other side of the table where Slytherin's were gathering together to eat in groups.

"Tom?"

Looking up Hermione was slightly surprised to see someone who could pass as Malfoy's twin, right down to the part in their platinum hair, carefully slackened back with a bit of gel.

Groaning loudly, Hermione muttered, "Go away Malfoy" due to reflex, before picking up an English muffin and gnawing on it daintily.

"And who are you?" the Malfoy-look-alike asked rudely, before seating himself next to Tom. Putting down her English muffin, Hermione looked at the boy dispassionately before reaching out a hand across the table.

"Hermione Granger, pleasure to make your acquaintance" Hermione said roughly, smiling through thin lips as the boy toke her hand and shook it awkwardly.

"Abraxas Malfoy" the boy said snobbily, before rapidly taking back his hand and looking at her warily. Ignoring him completely and once again adapting an expressionless face, Hermione picked up her English muffin. Inside, however, Hermione was snorting. 'This would be my fate' she thought, 'that I would have to put up with Malfoy's everywhere.'

'Although' Hermione continued to think, 'if Malfoy's precedents are here maybe Ron's and Harry's are too. They would probably be in Gryffindor…"

Continuing to eat her English muffin quietly, Hermione watched with some amusement as Abraxas attempted to question Tom.

"So where did you pick her up at?" Abraxas asked, completely turned towards Tom in hopes of preventing Hermione from listening.

"Dumbledore" Tom said in a slightly annoyed way.

"Right" Abraxas nodded like that explained everything. "So how long do you have her for?"

Sighing loudly, Tom just said, "Awhile" before biting off a piece of toast.

"Well she's kind of" Abraxas started to say before he was cut off by Hermione.

"Idiot. The least you could do is talk about me when I'm not here. That kind of defeats the purpose of talking behind my back, don't you think?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing and her head tilted slightly in Abraxas direction.

"Like I knew you could hear me" Abraxas responded sarcastically and bitterly, turning to face Hermione.

"Just as a head's up, females physically have better senses than males do. I would be careful before you make a mistake like that again" Hermione said in a sarcastic and spiteful voice as she stood up.

"Well, this has been fun. I'm going to meet my teachers. Want to come, Tom?" Hermione asked Tom dispassionately while ignoring the look of outrage on Abraxas' face.

"Isn't it required?" Tom asked rhetorically, before standing up and pushing in his chair. "Later Abraxas, Head duties" Tom continued to say, before turning around and following after Hermione. Catching up to her quickly, Tom proceeded to smirk widely.

"'Go away Malfoy?'" Tom quoted rather happily. "Did someone have a bad experience with a Malfoy in the future?" he asked mockingly.

"They are everywhere, mass populating like the bloody blond rats that they are" Hermione said bitterly, before continuing with, "And, yes, I would include seven years of being called a Mudblood a bad experience."

"You are a muggle-born?" Tom asked somewhat coldly.

Snorting loudly, Hermione continued to walk. "Not that I think it matters. So my parents are dentists; nobody's perfect. In any case I have been running at the top of my class, so I really don't understand what it proves."

"Well, that you're naturally inferior" Tom said in an asserted manner, looking straight ahead of him and still bearing a rather cold expression.

"Inferior, how Tom?" Hermione asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway to look at him.

"Your very being is worth next to dirt" Tom responded, giving Hermione a cool gaze.

Snorting again, Hermione turned around and headed off. "Well, I feel self confident now" she said sarcastically from ahead of Tom.

"It wasn't meant to give you any sort of confidence" Tom said, quickly catching up to Hermione.

Sighing deeply, Hermione abruptly changed directions and instead led Tom into a broom closet. Shuffling through the supplies, Hermione found what she was looking for. A switchblade.

Opening the blade, Tom warily stepped back and Hermione stared at it curiously. "Such a pretty metal" she said, gazing at the silver before quickly slashing the knife down across her forearm several times. Immediately a crimson-red color appeared as blood stared to pool and fall.

"How disgusting" Hermione said in an extremely mocking way, "all this mud, just getting all over the place. It really should be cleaned up right away."

Launching the blade into a corner and turning around, Hermione left the closet and walked out into the hallway. Tom followed silently behind her. "The Hospital Wing?" Hermione asked while grasping her forearm with asserted pressure. Blood still fell at a steady pace from her ruptured veins and she could already start to feel lightheaded.

Heading down the hall, Tom trailed after her still not saying a word. Walking a little wobbly from blood loss, Hermione forced herself to keep walking straight, pacing herself with a practiced movement. Reaching the stairs, however, her vision started to dance. Clenching her fists and her teeth tightly, however, she shook her head slightly and continued on her way.

"Hermione" Tom said softly, following her up the stairs.

"My fibrinogen is already working to clot my blood" Hermione stated unsteadily and she willed herself up a few more steps.

"Really" Tom stated sarcastically as he watched the blood fall from the end of Hermione's wrist.

"Blood is the same in everyone" Hermione announced slightly hysterically as she toke another step up. "Made of plasma and platelets, and red blood cells, and white blood cells" she said, before she blacked out and fell. Expecting this, Tom caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"Oh, Merlin" Tom said to himself as he looked at the girl in his arms, blood still slightly spouting from her arm. Grunting awkwardly, he walked up the remaining steps and toke her to the Hospital Wing, which was located directly to their right. 'Almost made it' he thought to Hermione as he was rushed inside. Laying her down, the nurse, Daisy, questioned him with a worried expression.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked as she whipped out her wand and muttered a spell that stopped the blood flow.

"There was a terrible accident" Tom said with the sincerest of faces. "I'm afraid she was harassed in broom closet. No worries, however, she is here now and will be better soon" he continued assuredly, giving a sad, but hopefully optimistic expression in Hermione's direction.

"And you found her? How heroic, I'm sure she will be most grateful!" Daisy remarked with a high-pitched voice before leaving to get bandages. The sincere expression leaving his face the second the door closed, Tom pulled up a chair next to Hermione's bed and stared at her comatose state.

'Grateful, ha! She will probably be angry' Tom thought to himself. Collecting his thoughts, he put on a convincing expression as he heard the door opening. Daisy walked in and rapidly began applying anesthetics and disinfectants before wrapping the angry looking long streaks of red in bandages.

"Now, would you mind giving this to her in about fifteen minutes? She has lost a lot of blood and needs to get more rapidly" Daisy asked Tom, smiling widely while handing him a bottle of syrup and a small measuring cup.

"Of course, Daisy" Tom said, taking the medicine appreciatively and giving the nurse a smile that radiated with assurance.

Shaking her head softly, she said, "Such a nice boy…" while turning around and heading out of the door. Once again dropping his expression, he gave Hermione a disgusted look.

"And now I have to wait on you, a muggle-born and all" Tom said bitterly before setting the medicine on the table beside the bed and checking the time on the clock.

"You know" Tom said, talking to the unresponsive Hermione, "what you did back there was really rather stupid."

"Hurting yourself just to prove a point, which really turned out to be pointless" he continued to say, "Just like a Gryffindor, I suppose. Reckless, thoughtless, brave" at this he snorted, "to a fault." Grunting lightly, the boy leaned forward on the side of the bed with his arms crossed.

"I suppose Mudblood is a rather stupid name, though. Much too figurative, you never know when some idiot is going to take it literally" he said, giving the unmoving Hermione a pointed glance and a twisted expression. "I suppose we would have to imply the significance of heritage. You did manage, however, to steal my wand so you must have had some experience in the field." At this Tom glanced at Hermione curiously.

"Dumbledore is right, of course. If I really had wanted to hurt you it would not have been in the slightest bit difficult. If I hadn't been pre-occupied…" Tom told himself assuredly, before continuing with, "And even then I should have been able to do something. To let you steal my wand!" At this Tom gave an incredulous look at the room around him.

Looking back at Hermione Tom's expression grew thoughtful. "You do have oddly refined reflexes for being a student, however. I wonder what happened to you" he said loudly, before checking himself and looking at the clock. "Fifteen minutes" Tom repeated in a disgusted tone, before collecting the bottle and turning towards Hermione abrasively.

Gazing down at her unhappily, the Slytherin poured the liquid in the measuring cup and approached Hermione's mouth with it. Pouring it between her lips, however, Hermione sat upright quickly and sputtered loudly as Tom abruptly pulled away from her and sat back down in his seat.

Experiencing coughing fits, Hermione looking accusingly at Tom. "What *cough* the hell *cough cough* did you put in my mouth?" she asked him through almost comically narrowed eyes, her entire frame rocking forward with the force of her coughs.

"Healing agents that were supposed to help replenish your blood after you stupidly let it out" Tom said tartly, crossing his arms stubbornly at Hermione's lack of appreciation.

Realizing her mistake, she said, "Sorry, but do you have any idea what that tastes like?" A horrified expression settling itself on her face, Hermione gave a wistful look at the air in front of her before slowly laying herself back down. "And I was making sure things weren't getting off on the wrong foot" Hermione added in an after thought in response to her latest act of stupidity.

"No, I'm sorry, it's odorless" Tom said in a cold tone, still appearing offended. Pursing his lips, he laid back in his chair in a slouch, staring at Hermione with an unfathomable expression on his face while repeating, "…on the wrong foot." Shaking his head, he continued to gaze at Hermione purposely.

Taking a large breath of air that sounded like a gulp, Hermione stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "You carried me up the stairs" she stated.

"Yes" Tom replied in a soft and somewhat hesitant tone.

"Into the Hospital Wing" Hermione continued to state, staring at the ceiling passionately to avoid looking at Tom.

"Yes" Tom repeated, still through pursed lips.

"And you stayed here to give me medicine" Hermione said, before sighing softly.

Tom debated for a second whether he should tell her that he was forced to stay by the nurse against his will, but figured the story too complicated and too easily contradicted. "Yes" he answered instead, moving his head ever so slightly.

"Even though I'm Muggle-born" Hermione prompted.

"Obviously" the boy responded sarcastically.

Appearing to be gathering her wits, Hermione turned towards Tom in one swift motion. "Thank you" she said sincerely, gratefulness practically glowing off from her.

Taking a few seconds to process this, Tom replied with, "Of course a Head of the school would administer help to a student in need of it." Upon hearing this, Hermione just smiled.

"I think I might go back to sleep" she said almost to herself as she pulled the covers of the bedspread up her torso. "First however" she said abruptly, appearing to have just thought of something, "my classes." Looking towards Tom imploringly, she held out her hands.

Tom sighed in reaction to her expectancy, before reaching in his robes and giving Hermione her schedule. Looking through it deftly, Hermione made a note of her classes. Out loud she repeated them to herself. "Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Divination" at this Hermione gave the sheet a look of disgust, "and Ancient Runes." Looking disgruntled, she looked up at Tom.

"No History of Magic? No Care of Magical Creatures?" Hermione asked him curiously, before turning back to the schedule.

"I've had six years of History. Nothing too significantly interesting about it, and taught by the most boring teacher alive. Care of Magical Creatures? I could just read a book rather than listen to facts being repeated by a half-wit. Besides, most creatures are not useful in the least, and caring for them would be a waste of my time" Tom stated, an arrogant expression once again dominating his features.

"And you are okay with taking care of plants" Hermione stated, pursing her own lips in frustration at Tom's stupidity.

"Plants are useful. Plants can be deadly in such subtle ways" Tom replied with a wide smirk.

Shaking her head sadly at Tom's ignorance, her attention drifted back to her least favorite class. "Divination" Hermione sputtered the word like it was something profane. "Rubbish bits of hocus pocus taught by a disillusioned bat. I'm afraid dear" Hermione said dramatically, repeating Treweny's tone impressively, "that you do not possess the inner eye!" "Load of crap" Hermione finished significantly, before setting her schedule down on top of her covers with unnecessary force.

"Well, perhaps _your_ teacher doesn't have the proper references, but I assure you, Divination has its advantages" Tom said solemnly, watching Hermione amusedly.

"Humph" Hermione snorted disagreeably, crossing her arms in a stubborn manner. Sitting like that for a few moments Hermione gradually calmed down, her eyes growing wider and her expression becoming more innocent as she turned towards Tom and asked him sadly, "Do I have to come?"

Smirking widely, Tom's expression turned comically grave as he informed her, "I'm afraid so." He couldn't hold his expression in for very long, however, as his face broke out in a smirk again quite quickly.

Sighing theatrically, Hermione spread her arms out on the bed in front of her. "Cruel, cruel world" she muttered to herself solemnly. Turning once again towards Tom, she asked him, "Will you do me a favor, though?"

"Like what?" Tom replied warily. He did not need to be in the position to be indebted.

"Tell Slughorn I'm stupid, or something. I would rather avoid joining his little fan club, if you don't mind" Hermione asked him wistfully, reminiscing back to sixth year. It was not a pleasant experience.

Smirking slightly, Tom said, "And ruin all the fun? I will inform him that you are a genius in the making."

Pouting, Hermione thought aloud to herself. "I have actually considered acting stupid to avoid it, but I'm not sure I would be willing to risk my grades like that. I want to avoid detection, however, and anybody curious enough to look up my nonexistent record."

Looking at her with a sort of bewildered expression, Tom told her assuredly, "Don't pretend to be stupid. It makes me look idiotic for being around you and it wouldn't be very fun at all. Aren't you a little excited for noteworthy competition?"

Pondering this quickly, Hermione quickly grinned and said, "Yes." Giving out a large yawn, however, she closed her eyes for a few minutes before opening them again. "I think I will sleep now. Thank you again for helping me, but you don't have to stay here. Enjoy your Saturday. I might skip lunch but I'll sit next to you for dinner" Hermione said brightly, snuggling into her blankets.

"Okay" Tom said in response, abruptly standing up and heading for the door. "Good night" he said without turning around, sweeping from the door somewhat majestically. Following him was the content look on Hermione's face, which was dropped for one much more concerned.

'What have I gotten myself into now…?' Hermione scolded to herself, considering the likelihood that she was getting too involved into this era. 'It would just be best to disconnect' she told herself sternly, before considering Tom. He was bound to be around all the time considering that they were sort of living together, so attempting to avoid him would be pointless.

'So what can I do?' she asked herself worriedly. 'At the very least where Tom Riddle is concerned, I should try to remain as antagonistic as possible. Which means no smiley thank you moments like the one that just happened' she reminded herself. She didn't mean to be that friendly and nice to someone as evil as Tom, but she couldn't help it. He did help her, and she was thankful. It almost felt for a moment that it didn't matter to him whether she was muggle-born or not.

'Foolish' Hermione reminded herself. Tom couldn't just change all of a sudden due to her little act back there. It would take a lot of time and influence. She didn't think she had the time for that.

'Weren't you just saying Tom should be avoided? Now you want to help him?' Hermione contradicted herself. What good would saving Tom do? Could it even possibly be done? More than likely it would end as a waste of her time and her patience.

'Should I try?' she asked herself. Her mind was telling her to forget it, but her trusting, Gryffindor will of steel told her to try. 'The boys are always doing reckless things, and I tell them off for it. Would it do, for once, to be reckless too?' Exhausted physically and emotionally, Hermione started to drift off.

'Maybe not' she thought to herself, before blanking out completely.

I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Swear it. *too bad though… the money…*


	3. Chapter 3

Sonata

Exposition continued

Hermione was pleasantly sleeping, taking deep breaths in her relaxed body. This was until she was prodded awake impatiently.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly, still half asleep. Blindly reaching out in front of herself flimsily and with one arm, Hermione attempted to stop the room from jumping. Blinking rapidly her vision soon cleared.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked rudely through instantly narrowed eyes as she caught a glimpse of a blond-haired rat in front of her.

Abraxas Malfoy stood at the side of her bed with a somewhat nervous expression on his face. In reaction to her tone and expression, however, his resolve seemed to harden and he stared down at Hermione nastily. "I'm here to warn you" he stated arrogantly, crossing his arms and looking down on her with self-instated superiority.

"More like threaten" Hermione replied rapidly and with a vituperate manner. Underneath her bed sheets, she clasped her wand tightly and felt the muscles in her arm tense in anticipation.

Abraxas just smirked. Slowly and showily bringing out his wand, he waved it back and forth with his hand absentmindedly. "I suppose, if you wanted to be specific" he stated, gazing down at her with hate-filled passion.

"Stay out of Tom's business and out of Tom's way" Abraxas continued to say, refraining from fiddling with his wand long enough to point it in her direction menacingly.

Sighing dramatically, Hermione said "Yep. A threat." Rolling her eyes and grinning crookedly, she asked, "So what are you going to do if I continue to take pleasure" at this Hermione licked her lips maliciously, "in Tom's company?"

Appearing disgusted but already prepared for a rebuttal, Abraxas refuted with, "Then I would have to take affirmative action." Still managing to keep his nose in the air and his eyes on her, he jabbed his wand at her somewhat childishly.

"Affirmative action" Hermione repeated dubiously. Grinning again she continued brightly with, "So did Tom send you?"

Slightly surprised at her audaciousness, Abraxas replied with a hesitant, "No…" before pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Well, then, why are you here?" Hermione asked curiously, still grinning cheekily. 'Let's see how far it will take for him to pop' Hermione thought amusedly.

His resolution in question, Abraxas stared down at her nastily. "Because" he said slowly, as if convinced he was talking to an imbecile, "I doubt that Tom wants to be around you, the filthy Mudblood that you are." Sniggering horridly, Abraxas smiled a little crazily.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that, you rat" Hermione said darkly, her grin turning crooked again. Pushing back the covers to her waist slowly and deliberately, she raised his wand at him threateningly. "Funny though" Hermione continued to say, looking at the tip of her wand curiously, before gazing back at Abraxas with a grin still in place. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Tom would have sent someone" here she paused slightly before continuing, "bigger. Braver. Definitely brighter."

Abraxas was so angry, he appeared to be experiencing an aneurism. Convulsing in the head and frothing slightly in the mouth, he shouted at her, "Crucio!"

Expecting this, Hermione avoided the spell by rolling off her bed on the side opposite from the one where Abraxas stood. Immediately righting herself, she flicked her wrist and shouted back, "Stupefy!" Hitting its mark, Abraxas toppled over, a bit of left over froth sliding down the side of his face.

"Ew" Hermione said to herself, detangling her feet from her sheets and slowly walking around the bed to gaze down at Abraxas with disgust. Shivering slightly, she said, "Wingardium Leviosa" at Malfoy's body and watched dispassionately as it flew into an empty bed. Frowning grimly in his direction, Hermione turned towards the door of the Hospital Wing, almost crashing into someone who was already there. Looking up Hermione was engulfed in a sea of green, and stepping back quickly, she gazed at her unanticipated audience.

"What a show" Tom said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You didn't by chance have anything to do with this, did you?" she asked in a thickly controlled voice. Her right hand, which still griped her wand, twitched slightly.

"Not intentionally, I assure you" Tom said, a sappy smirk still on his face as he walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down on the edge. Looking exceptionally happy, Tom continued with, "He asked me where you were and then hurriedly headed off as soon as I answered. It was so obvious what he was going to do, I couldn't resist following him."

"Glad you had fun" Hermione said in a disgruntled and sarcastic voice. "I was deprived of my sleep, that ferret." Crossing her arms stubbornly, she gave a large involuntary yawn.

Tom just continued to give off an amused look and an almost manically happy smirk as he turned his gaze towards Abraxas. He then snorted.

"So I suppose you find blondie as annoying as I do?" Hermione asked, walking a few steps forward in order to lean against a cabinet. Wiping her eyes from sleep with the side of her hands, she shrugged her shoulders back in a stretch.

"Follows me everywhere" Tom said, before turning back towards Hermione. "I believe you promised me dinner. Shall we go?" he asked, rising from his spot on Hermione's bed.

Still frowning, Hermione gave a surprised glance towards the windows of the Wing. The sun was coming down quickly, and shooting brilliant reds, yellows, and oranges off on the mounted mass of clouds. Looking back at Tom with a bewildered expressed, Hermione toke a moment to collect herself and her demeanor before saying, "Yes, let's."

As if already expecting this answer, the moment Hermione opened her mouth Tom was half way across the room. "Well hurry up. We don't have all day" Tom told her with mocking seniority, and after giving her one last smirk, he turned towards the door and exited the Hospital Wing with grace.

Following after him as best as she could, Hermione found herself practically running down the halls in order to keep pace with Tom. Reaching his side, the two proceeded to walk somewhat quickly to the Great Hall, all the while looking straight ahead. Reaching the door and a group of people talking outside of it, Tom adapted a polite smile and opened the door for Hermione.

Smirking, Hermione walked past Tom with her chin high. "Keeping up appearances" she muttered as soon as Tom had caught up with her. He had been kept waiting as the mass group of talking people headed into the Great Hall trailing directly behind Hermione; they seemed to enjoy the glory of walking past him. Their whispered exclamations of awe could still be heard a few table lengths away.

Sitting down at the far head of the Slytherin table, Tom muttered back, "Always." Politely looking around him, he gazed back at Hermione slowly. At the precise moment their eyes met, there was a popping noise and food appeared magically on all of the surrounding plates. A satisfied look on his face, Tom turned towards his food and started to dig in.

Following Tom's example with enthusiasm, Hermione quickly filled her own plate and started eating eagerly while keeping to the manners that were engrained in her since early childhood. Still apprehensive at the foreign table, Hermione quickly scanned the Gryffindor table. Looking eagerly for red hair or trimmed glasses, Hermione forgot about her food for a few minutes and leaned forward in her seat.

"Looking for someone?" Tom asked with a slight rise in his eyebrow and a fork full of food in front of him.

"No" Hermione responded quickly, before leaning back in her seat and staring intentionally at the table for a few moments. Looking up back at Tom she gave him a dissatisfied look, then stared unhappily back at her plate.

Rolling his eyes and muttering something about mood swings, Tom just stared off into space nonchalantly. That was until he heard just the smallest sound of a slither, the tiniest verbal hissing of a sinuous creature. Feeling his eyes widen slightly, Tom's glance quickly darted to the floor directly behind the table where a small snake was swiftly approaching. Staring hard at the girl who seemed to be the intended target, Tom felt a burst of frustration as he stared at a head full of curly brown hair. Why, he thought, is she still pouting into a plate?

Hermione was caught up in her memories, reliving dinner after dinner with some of her favorite people. Feeling something crawling up her leg, however, Hermione gave a start and pushed back in her chair, looking for the intruder. After spotting the snake, which was still making its way up her being, Hermione froze, watching intently as the snake traveled to her arm wrapped in bandages, where it slithered around from the elbow to the wrist. Still clearly startled, Hermione could only watch as the snake's head turned around to face her.

Staring into those cold eyes Hermione could not help but feel all fear and apprehension fade away. With some sort of internal knowing, Hermione just knew. It was not going to hurt her. It was there for her. To help. So why should she act so rudely?

Hermione laughed in spite of herself, a loud, full-throated laugh that left her shining with a smile. Kissing the top of the snake's head, Hermione's eyes scoured the table for anything the snake like to eat. Looking back at the snake, she held the arm with the snake on it up to the table and said, "So does anything look appetizing?"

The snake hissed something while facing Hermione. "He said no" Tom said from across the table, in infallible expression once again on his face. Looking a combination of astounded, puzzled, and belligerent, Tom gazed at them both.

"What does sound appetizing?" Hermione asked, still looking at the snake and pointedly avoiding Tom. Tom translated, and told Hermione the snake's response without a tract of sentiment. "Robin's eggs" Tom explained.

With that Hermione jumped out of her seat. "Lucky for you I know where some are" she said with a smile, the bubble of excitement rising up from inside her with the thought of a quest, and a new friend. Who knew I liked snakes this much, she thought to herself. But then, she thought, this is a special snake.

Pushing her chair in, Hermione rushed out of the room, with Tom following closely behind. Pushing open the Front Gates that lead out of the castle, Hermione stopped at the front steps and gazed at the darkening sky. "Twilight" Hermione breathed. She then started forward again.

Tom was in caught in a current of confusion. So, he thought, she likes snakes. That should not make that much of a difference. Except that it did, and Tom knew it. Preferring denial over anything else, Tom ran to catch up to Hermione. Perhaps if she answered some of his questions than he would not be so confused, he reasoned to himself. He would be able to protect himself.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Start simply and expand, he repeated to himself.

"The Forbidden Forest" Hermione answered, before trudging up a particularly rocky hill and ignoring a now familiar pain beneath her knee.

A somewhat awkward silence commenced after that, until Tom stated bluntly, "You like snakes."

The line of trees visible just in the distance, Hermione shrugged awkwardly. Finally turning towards Tom, she voiced her thoughts. "He is special" she said nonchalantly, giving the snake a fond glance, before hiking forward.

"You knew I could talk to snakes" Tom stated again, already uncomfortable with the awkward conversation.

"Yes. Not particularly surprising in a descendant of Salazar Slytherin" Hermione stated in a tone similar to Tom's, absentmindedly petting the snakes head as she started gazing up into tree tops.

"You aren't alienated by Parsaletongue?" Tom asked, also gazing into tree tops with the hopes of spotting a nest, but distractingly.

"Oh please, Tom, you sound like some nervous schoolboy" Hermione stated, turning towards the Slytherin. "I had a friend at school who could also talk to snakes, so no, it is not too weird. Got him into some trouble when he was accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets" Hermione said, gazing into Tom's face.

"Did he?" Tom asked, intrigued.

"No" Hermione replied shortly, grabbing Tom's wrist in one swift motion. Halting him with a glance, Hermione watched as the snake slide around Tom's arm with a faint tweak of envy. "Wait here" she added, before turning to the tree in front of her with a determined glance. Giving a long look at the small nest nestled in between some of the top branches, Hermione reached forward to take a hold of a branch and heaved herself up on it.

Immediately Tom began to gently stroke the snake while whispering reassuringly to it. After hearing a falling branch, however, Tom looked up to see Hermione dangling from the tree. "Hermione, are you sure you know what you are doing?" he called up, pulling his wand out of his pocket with the arm opposite the one holding the snake.

"Oh, relax" Hermione muttered loudly, swinging herself to another branch.

"I wasn't the one hanging off of a tree" Tom told her sardonically. Crossing his arms with a tart expression on his face, the snake unwrapped itself from his arm and moved out across his shoulder.

"I wasn't hanging off of the tree" Hermione rebutted stubbornly, huffing lightly as she pulled herself up another branch.

"Yes, you were" Tom stated, gazing heatedly at Hermione.

"No, I was not" Hermione said, looking down at Tom. Seeing him with such an expression on his face, however, her lips pursed unpleasantly.

"Yes, you were" Tom repeated, accompanied with a look that was clearly calling the person climbing the tree an idiot.

Hermione was just about to call out a rebuttal when the snake located on Tom's shoulder hissed loudly while looking at Hermione. Looking at the snake for a few moments, Tom smirked and called out to Hermione, "He says you are an idiot".

"Yep" is all Hermione said, giving both the snake and Tom a smile, before turning around and resuming her climbing expedition. Tom gave a bemused glance to the air in front of him.

"Wouldn't levitating the nest down have been easier?" Tom asked Hermione, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"And give up this sense of adventure?" Hermione shouted down passionately, before heaving herself up one more branch. Eye level with a nest full of blue eggs, Hermione grinned victoriously. Quickly, but gently, she scooped them up in her hands.

"And now?" Tom asked rhetorically.

"Help, please?" Hermione said, pouting slightly, but with achievement still radiating off of her.

Tom shook his head slightly, before pointing his wand at Hermione and stating, "Wingardium Leviosa". Slowly Hermione was levitated to the ground, eggs safe in her hands. Grinning again, Hermione ran to Tom and the snake. "Success" she stated with a heavy air of satisfaction. Hermione deliberately placed her hands in front of the snake.

Amused, Tom said, "I think a stump would be best. This could get messy." Hermione looked up at Tom, directly in his eyes for a few moments, before abruptly turning around and bounding off in the opposite direction.

"Is the running really necessary?" Tom called out, jogging to keep up while grasping the snake tightly.

Hermione did not answer, but laid the eggs out on an exceptionally large oak stump. "Will this do?" she asked inquisitively.

"I think it will do fine" Tom said, before releasing the snake on the stomp. The snake hissed once, and immediately Tom turned in the direction opposite the snake. Hermione followed suite.

Looking over at Hermione, Tom gave her a dissatisfied glance. Hermione was able to interpret it. "You are still curious" Hermione stated shortly, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Obviously" Tom said, gesturing for her to continue.

Hermione paused for a moment, staring at the ground, before saying, "It was frightening. The entire castle was under a panic, and the blame was being thrown around so carelessly. There was so little I could do". Here Hermione looked at Tom and continued with, "Nobody died, and for that I shall always be thankful. I was petrified. That was so unpleasant; as if I wasn't useless enough already". Hermione felt her nose crinkle in distaste and horror.

"And the culprit?" Tom asked.

"Found and punished" Hermione replied curtly, biffed by the insensitivity of Tom's words.

"Punished?" Tom pushed.

"Annihilated" Hermione said, before hearing a hiss and turning around abruptly.

The snake hissed lightly staring directly at Tom. Tom shook his head with an unpleasant expression, and hissed something back. The snake's response made Tom's brows lower and his eyes narrow. Looking at Hermione for awhile, he appeared to be internally struggling with himself.

"Going to say something?" Hermione hinted.

"I apologize for being rude. I admit that was uncalled for" Tom stated, his eyes still narrow and his arms straight against his side.

"Apology accepted" Hermione said with a knowing look, before directing a bright smile at the snake. "Let's go, it's getting darker by the minute" Hermione said, before reaching for the snake. It slithered quickly up her arm. Tom eyes remained narrowed as he followed Hermione quietly.

They made it back to the castle in silence. Hermione could tell that it wasn't exactly a comfortable silence, and sensed that Tom was experiencing an internal turmoil, but knew better than to interfere. She just pet the small snake as a way of reassuring herself.

By the time they reached inside the castle, however, she couldn't take it any longer. Turning around without warning, Hermione was about to say something, but instead stood shell shocked for a moment and stared with wonder at the look of intensity present on his face.

Tom was currently in a state of social immobility. Staring blankly ahead, his mind was completely absorbed with his thoughts. 'Why am I so confused?' he asked himself with frustration, letting his fists tighten and his muscles strain. 'What is there to be confused about?" The answer stood obviously in front of him, pacing impatiently with a cute frown marring her features.

Tom did not like being confused. He did not like not knowing what was going on within him. He did not like the thought that his wants had changed. Thus he acted as he normally did when he was under unnecessary stress- he let it go. He let his mind reassure him with all of the usual reminders and promises that have grown since childhood- people hurt you. They always betrayed you in the end. To put your trust in them was to abandon any desire of strength. To surround yourself with the reliance of others was to succumb to weakness, to invite disaster.

Tom did not want to be hurt. Who does, he reasoned. His thoughts directed towards the reason for his struggle. A small snake cozily nestled against the abdomen of a girl. For a brief moment Tom thought back to what the snake had said. "Why would these questions matter?" it asked. "What do you want to know? What do you plan to do with her?"

What a ridiculous question. What would Tom Marvolo Riddle do with a Mudblood? The idea was preposterous. Offensive, even. And then Tom looked at her, and watched the way she was looking so unhappily up at him, ignoring a guilty stitch settling itself into his side.

She was worthless, not worth his time. Why then, he asked himself, was he bounding after her in the woods after dark? To protect the snake, the rationale part of himself reassured him. Tom knew better. Staring into her eyes, he knew better. He was attracted to this Mudblood- their conversations alone had proven intriguing to say in the least, and there could be no doubt of her comeliness.

'This isn't wise', he told himself. 'Imagine what could happen'- and Tom could. Already he saw his death eater's tearing her apart. 'Stop' he told himself, reminded of the unrealistic circumstances that that would have been. 'There is no way they would have been able to best me. To get to her, they would have had to go through me'.

All at once, Tom became aware of the fierce protectiveness which had entered his thoughts just then. 'Abraxas' Tom told himself, and replayed mentally the hospital scene. A Malfoy has friends- money tends to do that. What if she was ambushed?

At that Tom realized what he was doing. He could not justify staying away from her by tricking himself. He was too selfish, too sure of what he wanted. What he could do was elaborate this potential of Hermione in danger. Perhaps that fierce protectiveness to keep her safe could be used to keep her away.

'But why do I want her away?' Tom asked himself, before he reminded himself that she was a Mudblood. It would be socially unacceptable to say in the least. But that selfish part of Tom, the dominant part of Tom, could not be withheld. The part that told him he could have whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it.

'She could be mine' he thought to himself, certainly entertained with the idea. Tom once again stared into Hermione's eyes, and the desire intensified. Looking away, he shook his head and continued contemplating.

'Could she like me back?' he then asked himself. An unsuccessful venture was one not worth pursuing. He thought back on their conversations. Her actions. They had definite possibility.

'Possibility' he repeated to himself, looking back at her.

He then contemplated their future relationship, if there was one. Tom was always one to think ahead of things. Everything had to be planned. Everything outside of it was outside of his comfort zone. That was unacceptable.

He did not love her. He wasn't even sure he liked her. He barely knew the girl- they had met barely two days ago. Feelings do not grow out of nowhere. All he knew is that she, this girl so unlike, yet exactly like every other girl- she managed to attract him. Fiercely. Enough to make him contradict himself.

'So how should I approach this?' he asked himself. He was in the process of this thought when his arm was suddenly yanked by a very frantic girl and he felt himself being dragged very quickly behind a suit of armor.

"Shh" Hermione told him impatiently when he made a move to say something. The snake on her shoulder quietly hissed to him, and he understood. It seems his predictions had been correct- despite the embellishments accomplished by his imagination. Malfoy had found himself some cronies, and they were searching for her.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked her quietly, but directly. She stared at him, smiled softly, and then glanced pointedly towards the corridor facing the armored man, different from the one Malfoy inhabited. The headmaster and a few teachers were heading there way.

'Of course' Tom thought to himself. He had always made an effort to keep a positive public appearance- who knows when it could help. He could readily identify with Hermione's desire to remain safe, apparently happy, and out of harm's way in the eyes of the administration. When they considered you a problem, or presented by a problem, they normally became a problem.

Thus Tom and Hermione stood behind a suit of armor and waited as Malfoy and his friends passed without suspicion. They watched as the Headmaster and group of teachers followed suite and turned a corner. Needless to say, they were there for awhile.

Breathing deeply simply because he could, Tom turned towards Hermione, but could not see her there. Panicking slightly, he turned to move behind the men of armor, but almost tripped for something at his feet. Looking down he saw the top of Hermione's head, slumped over her shoulder as she leaned against the wall fast asleep.

"Merlin, Hermione" Tom stated. About to wake her up, he recalled what he had been previously thinking. His main objective at this point had become getting her. Getting her would be far easier if she was happy. Thus, Tom's new mission had become keeping Hermione happy.

Needless to say, waking Hermione from her slumber would not fall under that category.

Tom rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. 'I can go back' he reminded himself. 'It isn't too late to stop.' But then he looked at the sleeping girl, and saw the way her lips formed a comfortable pout, and the way her eyelashes fluttered, and he received an epiphany similar to the one he had gotten previously. He wanted her too much.

"Merlin" Tom repeated in an exasperated way, before retrieving his wand from his pocket and eyeing Hermione with a determined expression.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way shape or form. Darn shame.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonata Exposition continued

The next morning when Hermione jolted herself awake, she was in the state much like the previous morning; sweaty and unpleasantly sticky. Rolling out of bed, she absentmindedly gazed at the clock, and chuckled to herself softly when she saw it was 3:59. Shaking her head, she stumbled over to the dresser.

Trying to blink out the sleep that was closing her eyes, Hermione wobbled for a second while grabbing a random dress. Blearily looking around, she headed unsteadily for the door. Opening it somewhat sloppily, she opened the door to the bathroom and closed it behind her.

'Shower' she mentally toward herself, heading for one the stalls. The bath would be warm and relaxing, but that might aid her in falling back asleep. She needed something hot and unrelenting to fully wake her up.

Grabbing a towel from the shelf, Hermione dropped it and the dress outside of the stall. Shedding her pajamas off, closing the shower stall door, and turning the hot water on, she stepped back out of the water's reach due to reflexes, but quickly stepped back in. Sighing through the steam, Hermione's mind drifted.

"Hmmm" she hummed to herself, closing her eyes and covering her hair in shampoo. Washing herself quickly, Hermione softly sang a random tune. Smiling slightly, and feeling much more awake, she turned off the water.

Still hearing the sound of falling water, however, Hermione stood puzzled. Looking up at the slightly dripping shower head inquisitively, she saw a burst of steam rising from the stall next to hers. Stepping back instinctively, Hermione narrowed her eyes, and a single thought appeared in her head. 'Tom…'

Shaking her head aggressively, she recalled their discussion yesterday morning that entailed them taking turns. This, she thought to herself with annoyance, is not taking turns. Finding anger much easier to handle than embarrassment, Hermione huffed to herself while considering her situation.

She very much wanted to stay in the stall until she was sure Tom had left, but her pride chided her out of that. She was in here first, and she refused to be frightened out of leaving. Crossing her arms over her chest, Hermione played with the end of the strands of dripping hair dangling from her head while she gathered strength.

Nervously opening the door, she quickly grabbed her towel and closed the door tightly. Draping the towel around herself, she couldn't help but feel bubbles of anxiety rising in her stomach. It wasn't like she was afraid that Tom would take advantage of her, Hermione thought to herself. Her anxiety was simply with the fact that she was uncomfortable with being naked and wandless in close proximity to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Even if she had interacted with him in the last couple of days, she didn't trust him.

It might also have something to do with her lack of confidence in her self-image, but she wasn't unlikely to be admitting that to anyone, much less herself. Happy in denial, and reminding herself that she didn't care, Hermione remained fast with the conclusion that, with any male, this situation would be uncomfortable.

Considering that, and swallowing her anxiety with distaste, Hermione put aside her anger and embarrassment for a second to think.

She had been in here first, and Tom was not by any means stupid. He probably was well aware that she would finish her shower first. He either didn't care, or he was taking amusement in her nervous breakdown.

Instantly assuming the latter, Hermione's eyes narrowed as her anger bounded back two-fold. Well, she thought to herself slightly maliciously, we can't let Tom have all of the fun. Smirking, she leaned back against the stall while considering her options. 'How should I make him squirm?' she thought.

Coming across an idea that Hermione considered especially delicious, her smirk widened. Drawing herself up to her full height, she almost smiled at the lack of nervousness in her system. 'Plans and revenge does wonders' she concluded to herself, before turning towards the door.

Opening it easily, Hermione stepped out as someone with confidence, someone who felt that they had every right to be where they were. Picking up her dress and undergarments, Hermione walked with a slow stride to the other side of the room. Coming to a stop a few feet in front of the door, Hermione heard the showers turn off. 'Perfect' Hermione thought, before dropping her towel and bending to pick up her undergarments. Softly, Hermione began to sing to herself the same tune she had in the shower.

Through her anticipation Hermione heard a door open. Loosing nerve, Hermione was prepared to dash for her towel, before realizing that the sound of the door opening was closer to her than she thought should be right. Dropping her clothes and jumping back within closer reach to her towel, Hermione saw the door to the bathroom from the outside hall open and someone pass through.

His eyes were closed for the moment, but when he opened them he stared at her with wide eyes in shock for a moment before loudly whispering, "Holy Mother of Merlin..."

"Abraxas Malfoy" Hermione pronounced spitefully. Standing as regally as she could, her back straight and her chin up, she said carefully and dangerously through narrow eyes, "You are going to die, you realize."

"What…" Abraxas started to say, before he was cut off with the sound of a door swinging open. Tom walked out of the shower stall, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Upon seeing Hermione's state of dress, Tom abruptly stopped and blinked. As Abraxas turned towards Tom with his mouth hanging open, Tom gave him a perturbed look. "What…" Tom started to ask, before he was cut off by Hermione.

"Accio wand" Hermione commanded softly, still clearly seething, and appearing to be too anger to care about her appearance. One hand on her hip, Hermione didn't spare Tom a glance, but gazed at Abraxas with a passionate, unadulterated hatred burning in her eyes. Tom turned to stare at her with an unfathomable expression on his face.

As her wand zoomed into her hand, both males gave her an impressed look. 'Wandless magic' Tom thought to himself with astonishment. He had of course succeeded with that particular piece of witchery, but he could appreciate how difficult it was to accomplish successfully. Abraxas just stood there with shook and seemed unable to grasp the circumstances.

"What, are you just going to stand there? I challenged you to a duel" Hermione announced to Abraxas mockingly, taking a dueling stance with ease.

"What" Abraxas started to say, before he seemed to cut himself off, a puzzled expression marking his mouth and his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Yes?" Hermione asked impatiently, her blooming anger feeling as if something very hot was boiling on her surface. The tension was building inside of her, masking her shame beautifully, and through it Hermione did not even bother to ask herself why Abraxas was there, or how he got to be there. She didn't even bother to ask herself why she was using the Malfoy like a scrape-goat. All she knew was that he was there now, and was going to suffer for it.

"You're…" he tried to say, before his cheeks began to turn pink with embarrassment. He made no effort to move from where he was standing.

"Naked?" Hermione suggested with twisted pleasure, smiling grimly. Glaring at him she continued, "Hence the reason for your death."

"But" Abraxas struggled to say, "Why?" He winced and shrunk back as Hermione toke a few steps towards him menacingly.

"Why am I naked, or why am I dueling you? You need to be specific" Hermione chided Abraxas angrily.

Abraxas shrunk away even more, if it was possible, and stated mumbling, "The first one". Taking another step forward, Hermione smiled dangerously.

"I'm dripping wet. Do you really need to ask yourself that?" Hermione responded sarcastically, before raising her wand.

"We don't really need to duel…" Abraxas started to say putting his hands in the air in front of him and stepping back as Hermione toke another step forward.

"Oh I think we do" Hermione stated, another lethally crooked smile dominating her features. The hand holding her wand twitched.

"You are afraid of a naked woman Abraxas? Really, how pathetic" Tom egged Abraxas, wearing a smirk of his own, but still giving Hermione a bemused glance on the side.

At Tom's words, Abraxas seemed to puff up like a pigeon, his chest sticking out in front of him and his chin almost cartoonishly high. Fumbling for his wand from his back pocket, he clumsily mirrored Hermione's stance. "Alright" he said, before sneering unpleasantly, "Don't go crying to your Mudblood parents when you lose."

"Oh, I thought I made that clear" Hermione stated, smiling crazily. "This is to the death. If you think I am going to let you walk out of this bathroom alive, you are sadly mistaken".

At this Abraxas' eyes once again grew wide, and he swiftly looked towards Tom for reassurance. Tom ignored him, gazing at Hermione. Abraxas looked back at the half-sane female with little confidence.

After a moments pause, before anything had yet to start, Tom sighed dramatically. "Hermione" he stated, looking directly into her eyes, "Killing him might not be a good idea. We are at school, and I am pretty sure that is illegal" Hermione sent him a glare that made him twitch involuntarily.

"He will die" she told him sharply, her smile lost to narrow eyes and a deep frown.

"You want to go to Azkaban?" Tom asked her with a slight raise of his brow as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"None of that matters" Hermione seethed, crossing her arms as well and taking a step towards Tom.

"Why, because he saw you naked? Are you going to kill me too?" Tom asked, mirroring Hermione and taking a step towards the Gryffindor. She's slightly shivering, he noticed to himself, but she doesn't seem to have noticed. Tom set that information aside for later.

"Would I be able to?" Hermione asked Tom wistfully, turning her head slightly.

"Probably not" Tom answered with a smile. "Apologies, but I can not afford to die at the moment for the sake of your chastity" he continued to say, before stepping around Hermione and reaching down for her towel. Grabbing it, he turned towards the girl who still stood tall, despite the fact that she was by now very obviously shaking. Taking another step towards her, he draped the large towel around Hermione. Taking a step back he looked in her eyes and said, "Abraxas?"

Hermione stood slightly surprised as Tom draped the towel around her, but as soon as he mentioned Malfoy's name her body went stiff and she hissed loudly. Glaring at the blond from over Tom's shoulder, Hermione growled, "We will put him away for questioning until later."

"Are you planning on torturing him?" Tom asked, another eyebrow raised, but with a look of amusement clearly present on his face.

"Perhaps" Hermione said thoughtfully. Turning towards Tom, she said, "Thank you" while bowing slightly. Stepping around him she picked up her fallen clothes. Giving Abraxas one last glare, Hermione gathered herself up as high as she could before attempting to sweep from the room. She did a reasonably impressive job of it draped in a towel.

As soon as the door closed, Tom turned to glare at Abraxas. "I should have let her kill you" he stated through pursed lips.

"My lord, some of the members wished to have a word with you. They sent me to inform and bring you immediately" Abraxas said, his entire face turned towards the ground in an act of complete cowardice.

"So you entered my bathroom when it was obvious my bedroom was unoccupied?" Tom asked with a raised brow and an unpleasant frown.

"They said immediately" Abraxas repeated feebly, "And I heard singing…"

"Right, because I am the type to sing in the shower" Tom stated sarcastically, before giving Abraxas a critical eye. "In the mean time…" he continued, leaving the rest off suggestively.

"You are not seriously going to obey the wench?" Abraxas suggested, raising his head to look at Tom in disbelief while taking an involuntary step backwards.

"I obey no one" Tom stated imperiously through narrow eyes. Pausing slightly, he smiled maliciously he said, "You will pay for calling her a wench, though".

"But, lord, she is muggle-born!" Abraxas objected loudly.

Tom smiled, and refuted, "Even muggle-born she was able to challenge you to a duel naked. You do realize that you could have died had I not stepped in. I think you owe me your life."

The color drained from the Malfoy's face as he kneeled down in front of Tom. "Of course, my lord. Thank you my lord" he said, his voice shaking. Tom looked down at him in disgust.

"Besides, who I take interest in, muggle-born or not, is not any of your concern" Tom announced, holding his hands behind his back and standing up straighter.

"Of course my lord" Abraxas repeated, his throbbing voice hardly above a whisper with fear. Tom simply stared down at Malfoy's blond head with extreme distaste for a few moments, deciding what to do.

He had gotten into the shower a little after Hermione with the hope of obtaining amusement from her reaction, and with curiosity towards what she would do. He had certainly gotten that in full, he thought to himself, inwardly smirking. Mentally sighing, Tom decided to continue to test her and observe what she would do next.

"You are to go to the Head's common room to sit on the couch until I am finished getting dressed. After that, I assure you, I will make my way to these members" Tom proclaimed, staring down at his fellow Slytherin regally.

"Oh, thank you my lord!" Abraxas cried out gratefully, before jumping up and rushing out of the room. Tom stared after him disgruntled before heading towards his room to get dressed.

While he pulled on his garments and ran a comb through his hair, Tom replayed what had happened in the bathroom until everything was memorized, in case of any future need of it. Recalling the naked Hermione, Tom licked his lips and smirked widely. "Lovely" he proclaimed to himself softly, remembering soft skin and gentle curves. "Ah" he sighed, closing his eyes and imagining his arms wrapped around her lovely waist, the feeling of her skin against his.

Stopping himself sternly, Tom glared into the mirror. We can put that away until later, he promised himself. Now, we need to worry about those pesky members.

Brow furrowed in concentration, Tom sat on his bed fully clothed and groomed, considering. If they felt they had the power to call on him whenever they wanted and according to their convenience, they certainly needed reminded who was in charge and why that was. Pursing his lips, Tom deliberated for a moment how he was going to demonstrate his power. Selecting a favored scenario from his head, Tom thought about what he was going to do about Abraxas and Hermione.

They would both obviously want to go with him. Hermione probably expected it, but he objected to her involvement for obviously reasons. Abraxas might be necessary, but listening to his attempts at schmoozing the entire way there would probably be extremely annoying. He needed to find a way to keep them both here, together if possible, so they could keep an eye on each other.

Selecting another plan, Tom pushed himself off of his bed by pushing off from his knees with his hands. Raking his hand through his hair, Tom opened the door while mentally preparing himself. Walking into the common room he had to stop himself from staring.

Hermione was gorgeous. Dressed in a tight green dress that tied as a halter top around the neck and flowed out past the waist to below the knees, she was climbed half way on the couch busy promising threats to a pinned Malfoy, her wand posed at the blond much like a butcher knife might. Abraxas gazed at her wand more than a little nervously, and didn't seem to notice Tom's arrival.

Taking silent steps backwards towards the door, Tom stopped only when he heard Hermione mutter, "Tom, stop." Stopping, Tom turned to look at Hermione with a pointed glance. Hermione gave Abraxas one last evil gaze, before jumping off the couch and taking a few steps toward Tom. "Are we going to meet my teachers today?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Later" Tom reassured her, mentally adding that as a tab in his list of things to do.

"Now?" Hermione asked suggestively through a singular raised brow.

"Well, you seemed to have wrapped yourself around Abraxas for the moment. I was going to pick up breakfast for all of us from the kitchens" Tom answered with a sincere look.

"Ah" Hermione stated, sounding unconvinced. Shaking her head to herself, she looked imploringly at Tom. "I suppose you want me to remain here with the prisoner?" she guessed with a flat face.

"If you would" Tom said, before smirking slightly from the way she said 'prisoner' and stating, "He might get away otherwise. And then where would we be?"

"Oh, it wouldn't take me too long to find him again" Hermione assured Tom, a malicious smile that Tom was starting to get very fond of gracing her lips.

"I am sure it wouldn't" Tom said with a small smile, staring at her with an amused patience much like that an adult might entertain a toddler with.

A bright smile suddenly capturing her face, Hermione beamed at Tom while saying, "We could test it out for fun."

While admitting to himself that watching that would be amusing, he knew he had to leave soon. Patting Hermione's head lightly, he told her with a mockingly stern voice, "Maybe another time. You said you wanted to interrogate him, right? Now is your chance. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

Hermione pouted for a moment before saying, "French Toast". Giving Tom a small smile, she turned around and slid down in the chair opposite the couch which housed the Malfoy. "Tom?" the said Malfoy pleaded.

"You will stay here with her" he told Abraxas with the same mock-stern voice he had used with Hermione. "I will be right back" he announced, before giving a short wave and heading towards the portrait.

"Bye" Hermione called before smiling widely at Abraxas, who was waving feebly at Tom as he left them.

"Now where were we?" she leaning forward and pointing her wand menacingly at the shaking Slytherin.

"Please don't hurt me" the blond whimpered, and Hermione sat back in disgust.

"I wasn't going to" she stated, pausing slightly before continuing, "You seriously need to develop a back bone" her face twisted unpleasantly.

"What?" Abraxas sat up in surprise, eyes widened.

"You need some self-confidence. I can't tell you where to find it, but find it" Hermione ordered, curling up in the chair with her feet tucked in underneath her and her back leaning comfortably against the chair. Abraxas just stared at her.

"What about all of those threats?" he asked, still very obviously confused.

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione mentally sighed in frustration. I have under-appreciated Tom's intelligence before this, she decided to herself. "What do you think Tom expected to see? Us chatting like pleasant friends over cups of tea?" Hermione suggested with an ironic tone, raising her brow at the blond.

"You were so angry" Abraxas admitted shyly.

"Oh, I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at Tom. And a little frustrated things ended the way they did. He ruined all of my plans!" Hermione stated robustly, before continuing, "But he is the one I have to live with. Besides tormenting you can be rather fun". Hermione grinned. Inwardly she was reminded of her behavior. While the circumstances weren't as planned, she had hoped that she would get some sort of reaction out of Tom, but there was nothing. She had hid her disappoint in him and the results of her attempted plot of revenge in anger. It was the easiest way to get rid of it.

"I… don't understand" Abraxas admitted reluctantly, "Why are you acting like that in front of him then?

Hermione chuckled darkly. "Make no doubt, I am a vindictive person, and if I was truly angry at you, it would be much worse" she said.

"I meant him. Why are you acting so childish in front of him?" Abraxas asked, slightly nervous just in case he let the pronoun lord slip, but also genuinely curious as to what Hermione had to say. Just what did she think her relationship with his lord was?

"Oh" Hermione stated, blinking. "I was just embarrassed. Slightly peeved, maybe, but mostly embarrassed".

Abraxas gave her a sidelong glance, as if to suggest she explain herself.

"We live together, like I already said, and although you boys don't seem to think anything of it, for girls being naked is a big deal. I was embarrassed, and that clouded my judgment. I didn't realize I was acting that childish though…" Hermione said, drifting into silence as she pondered deeply. "I guess" she continued after a moment of thought, "I thought that if I acted as childish as possible, I would be subtly reminding him that the incident was entirely innocent. A self-defense mechanism, if you will."

Abraxas just stared at her. "I doubt Tom Riddle's mind will ever contrive innocence" he said slowly, before adding nervously, just in case she caught onto anything, "He is a teenage boy."

Hermione blinked in surprise and backed as if slapped. Now that she thought about it, besides for glancing at his comeliness a few times, she never really considered Tom a teenager. He acted so mature, if was difficult to think of him as a child. That, and the fact that her subconscious still beared a grudge against him for his future deeds. She couldn't help it.

Still, Hermione realized Malfoy was right. Tom would never take anything innocently. Seeing her acting so childish probably amused him a great deal because he thought she was running away.

"Not anymore!" she proclaimed to herself loudly, clenching a fist in front of her with a determined expression and ignoring Abraxas completely.

"Pardon?" Abraxas asked, puzzled and confused again.

Hermione beamed at him in thanks for his unintentional bit of enlightenment. "Nothing" she assured him, smiling. Now, she thought to herself, I will be able to act normally around Tom. She mentally sighed in relief.

Relaxing for the first time that day since right before the end of her shower, Hermione glowed as the anxiety rolled off of her, the space being quickly replaced with plans. With those troubles shed for her mind, she was able to think strategically.

'Let's see how far along Tom really is to being the Dark Lord' she thought to herself decisively, before turning towards Abraxas purposely. "So…" she drawled out for a second before saying, "How long have you been friends with Tom?"

Abraxas could tell something was afoot simply by the way she looked at him. It was a look common among plotting Slytherins, and he was surprised he could recognize it for what it was. Nervously he knew he had to say something, but he didn't know what. Still thinking about Slytherins, Abraxas conceived an idea. "You are really clueless when it comes to the way of a Slytherin, aren't you?" he asked, a polite mask lighting his features, "Slytherins don't make friends".

Hermione narrowed his eyes. "Why, because you are all paranoid that they will stab you in the back?" she asked ironically, crossing her legs in front of her on the chair.

"Something like that" a voice said from in front of portrait. Turning to look, Hermione could see Tom struggling to carry several platters. Jumping up, she hurried to him and grabbed one.

"That one is yours" he told her, handing a platter to Abraxas and sitting down directly opposite of the chair which Hermione had been sitting in. Sitting back into the said chair, Hermione looked down at her plate. French toast covered in powdered sugar and syrup was sided with a bit of buttered toast.

"Thank you" Hermione said gratefully, smiling at Tom, before starting to dig in. The group ate in silence for a few moments, before Hermione turned towards Abraxas and said, "What, no thanks to your Head for fetching you breakfast? What a rude guest".

Abraxas seemed to mentally slap himself, before he turned to Tom with a slightly bowed head and mumbled, "Thank you". Tom just gave him a look of distaste before slightly nodding for Hermione's benefit.

A few more minutes of silence passed, before Hermione put down her fork. "So, Tom, how long were you standing outside of the door?" she asked, a mask of pure innocence radiated off of her.

Tom swallowed and looked up at Hermione. "Now who is the paranoid one?" he asked smirking, before picking up another forkful of eggs.

Hermione felt her mask fall and smirked as well. A good response, she applauded Tom in her head. Only releasing what you knew I heard. Looking towards Abraxas she said, "You see what hanging out with Slytherins all the time has done to me? In a matter of no time at all I will be a turncoat, trusting only my self, bullying those less powerful, and marrying for money." Appearing to think about it for a second, Hermione's face twisted. "I would end up being treated like some sort of whore…" she thought to herself aloud, grimacing.

Still looking at Abraxas, she asked the boy, "Do you know if sex is still pleasant for whores? Or does the job aspect of it take all of the pleasure away?"

"I wouldn't know" he asked, slightly indignant that she would suggest that he would know what it felt like to be a whore, but afraid of Tom who was sitting right next to him quietly eating.

Nodding slightly, Hermione appeared thoughtful. "Marrying someone for money would be close enough to being a whore. I wonder what sex would be like without love…" she asked herself wistfully.

Twitching slightly, Tom glared at Hermione. "You certainly sound informed. Had the experience?" he asked her with a frown.

Hermione grinned and said, "Oh no, I'm a virgin." Appearing to think about something, Hermione frowned and narrowed her eyes, chewing the inside of her cheek. Putting her plate down on the coffee table located to her direct left with force, she huffed, "Stupid bastard…" to herself and walked into her bedroom.

Tom smirked to himself, polishing off his plate, getting up, and setting it underneath Hermione's. Sitting back down, Tom leaned back with the look of absolute comfort. Abraxas did the same, only much more nervously. As soon as he sat back down, Hermione's bedroom burst open. Still muttering, Hermione sat back down with a hair brush in her hand.

Hermione started to brush her hair with fervor as Tom asked her, still smirking, "Unpleasant relationship?"

"Quite possibly" Hermione responded sharply, quickly getting frustrated with a particular knot. Tom beckoned her to the floor underneath him and held his hand open. Hermione stared at him for a moment, before handing him the brush and sitting down on her knees in front of him, facing away from him.

As Tom started to knead her hair with his hands he asked, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I suppose" Hermione said reluctantly, closing her eyes. "Would you like me to start with a beginning?" she asked him somewhat rhetorically.

"That would be nice" Tom responded sardonically, pulling her knots apart gently with his fingers.

"I was so young" Hermione sighed dramatically, before continuing, "The first guy was Victor Krum. He was an international celebrity because he belonged to a professional Quiddich team. He was from Dumstrang" Hermione felt a slight tug on her hair, "and he was visiting Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament."

Hermione shook her head, remembering how crazy all of the girls were about him. "He followed me around in the library, always at a distance. It toke him forever to ask me to the Yule Ball" Hermione felt another tug.

"And?" Tom asked her impatiently.

"Well, after the tournament he left. He wanted to take me with him, but I had more pressing matters" Hermione said, ignoring Tom's sigh of frustration before thinking aloud to herself by saying, "I guess I never really liked him. I was just flattered by all the attention. It was nice. You know, before Hogwarts everyone hated me."

Tom almost smiled. This was something he could work with. "Now that sounds like a beginning. Why don't you start there?" he suggesting, before catching Abraxas staring at the two of them with disbelief. Annoyance spreading across his face, he asked the Malfoy, "Why don't you take a seat where Hermione was sitting so you don't feel so left out?" Abraxas leapt to the seat. "Go on" he told Hermione, nudging her with his foot.

Looking at his foot warily, Hermione turned so she faced the front again. "At first everyone resented me for being smarter than they were. It was stupid…" Hermione broke off with a grimace.

Tom toke the brush and began combing it through her hair. "What happened?" he asked with polite interest.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "They began bullying me. At first it was just insults, but it quickly grew to be more physical. I tried to get the adults help, but the kids had convinced them that I was a wicked child. They blamed me for cheating off of them, when really it was the other way around. They accused me to hurting them… My parents didn't know what to think, so did nothing."

"The physical assaults grew worst" Hermione continued, wrapping her arms tightly around her knees. "I came home covered in bruises and cuts. Then unexplainable things began to happen. Their hair started to fall out. Their houses grew infested with insects. They started to get into accidents that put them out of school for days, or even weeks."

"The blame was immediately put on me. I was hated even more than usual, this time also by the kid's families. I had older brothers and sisters try to attack me while I was walking home. Angry fathers who argued with my parents, demanding that I was shown punishment. Enraged mothers throwing things at me from their cars while they passed by." Hermione stated, tears welling in her eyes. "The incidences grew worse. Horrible storms passed that flooded the people's basements. Frogs" Hermione barked loudly, "Were everywhere. I was reading about the ten plagues of Egypt, and that particular plague always bothered me. I used to hate frogs."

"My family moved, but the same thing continued to happen. Pretty soon this one boy was angry enough that he brought a weapon to school. He shot me several times. I should have died" Hermione stated quietly. Tom was stroking her hair quietly. Abraxas was just sitting there, still as if waiting for something and letting none of his thoughts show on his face.

"The bullets just came out, and my punctured organs healed themselves. The boy in question…" Hermione paused, "I set him on fire. I still remember him running in circles, burning. The stench … He died in the hospital three days later. After that, my parents gave up, deciding to home school me. The lawyers told me that they had barely been able to keep me out of juvy".

"You killed someone?" Tom asked carefully, but with a great amount of curiosity.

"Unintentionally" Hermione said acidly, glaring at the space in front of her. Her eyes, Abraxas could see, were stemmed with guilt.

"How old were you?" Tom asking, still stroking Hermione's hair in hopes of calming her down enough to talk.

"Nine, almost ten" she replied shortly, laying her head down so that her chin rested on top of her folded arms.

"Have you ever told this to anyone before?" Tom asked.

"No" Hermione said, flinching at the thought of telling Harry or Ron. They wouldn't understand, she thought to herself. Repeating it, but out loud this time, she shook her head and said, "They wouldn't understand."

"And I do?" Tom asked, his movements done almost absentmindedly as he concentrated on Hermione's words.

"Yes" Hermione said quietly, sighing softly.

"Why?" Tom prodded, glancing over at Abraxas. He was still sitting uncomfortably straight, but Tom could tell he was listening intentionally. Hermione toke a few moments to think about her answer.

'I obviously can't say something like, you were bullied in the orphanage, or, you have killed someone as well', Hermione thought to herself, mentally snorting as she heard how ridiculous that sounded, even in her head. She understood that Tom was very overprotective of his past, and if he had any inkling that she knew any of it, much less all of it, the results wouldn't be pleasant. Hermione went with something simple and off tract of the conversation. "It doesn't matter" she said, "I am leaving soon, and you won't ever hear from me again."

Tom's eyes narrowed, and he could see Abraxas lean forward with surprise out of the corner of his eye. She avoided answering my question, he thought to himself, suddenly curious. Interesting. "Why, does your father want to go back to France?" he asked her, subtly reminding her of her lie and the fact that they still had company.

Hermione caught on immediately. "He has been thinking about it, and I do want to remain close to him just in case something happens" she said smoothly, furrowing her eyebrow to emphasis her dilemma.

Abraxas rolled his eyes, before saying, "If I know she is muggle-born, don't you think that I realize that the little lie you made up about wizard parents is a false one?" As Tom glared at him, he instantly regretted saying anything and held his hands up in surrender.

"Abraxas, I think you might have overstayed your visit" Tom said softly, absentmindedly running his fingers through Hermione's hair. Abraxas jumped out of the chair as if a snake had bit him. Tom stopped Hermione as she tried to jump up by pushing his hands firmly down on her shoulders. "He can leave by himself" he told her, "Relax". Hermione frowned.

Instead of brooding, she looked up at Tom and asked, "Where is Rubert?" Tom rolled his eyes. Out of all the names she could have picked, she chose Rubert, Tom thought to himself with exasperation. Tom hissed slightly and a snake darted past Abraxas, who jumped up in surprise, and stopped in front of the smiling Gryffindor. Hermione held out the arm that was still raw and red from her slashing, and the snake slithered around it.

"Hello Rubert" Hermione said quietly and somehow confidentially, lightly petting the snake's head with a soft smile on her face.

"You can leave" Tom reminded Abraxas without looking at him, before leaning over Hermione to pet the snake as well.

Abraxas left with the glance of them like that- Hermione curled up at Tom's feet, a look of adoration on her face as she pet the snake. Tom's head next to hers, his arms on either side of the girl, one hand still gripping her shoulder, the other on top of Hermione's unused arm. What startled him the most, however, was the look on Tom's face- while it wasn't in rapt attention listening to the snake's muttering, it was smiling at the girl at his feet who was now laughing loudly. His lord was actually smiling, and due to a muggle-born, no less. Abraxas was shaken.

Walking down the hallway, Abraxas reviewed what he had seen. He was not stupid or weak- far from it- but he had learned that the idiotic were normally left alive to live the longest. Pretending to be less than intelligent was not hard- asking too many questions, and being comfortably unaware of awkward situations were good starts.

Nodding to himself as he walked, one thing was clear. His lord's relationship with the wench was more than unsettling. She seemed to do more than simply amuse him- he seemed to actually like her. A thousand things pointed to it, from his lord fetching food for her, covering her with a towel, and brushing her hair, to the small things, like obviously enjoying her company with sarcastic remarks, smirks, and small smiles.

Abraxas could understand if he just wanted to sleep with her- it wasn't as if she wasn't unattractive- but his lord seemed to be taking a lot of time and effort to make her like him first. Abraxas just couldn't grasp the attraction- she was muggle-born after all.

Filthy Mudblood. It was obvious she liked him too, and even trusted him to some degree. Why the hell else would she be naked in the bathroom at the same time his lord was taking a shower? Slut. She probably didn't even realize how great his lord was… She obviously cared about his lord's opinion, though, enough to question her own, and around him she was so… smiley! Damn it, Abraxas though to himself.

The worst part was that a part of him liked her too. She was attractive, intelligent, sarcastic… if she had not been a Mudblood, he could have safely said that she was perfect for his lord. As it was, Abraxas determined their relationship unhealthy. His lord was sure to suffer from it in one way or another.

Sighing as he entered the familiar cool of the dungeons, Abraxas felt another wave of frustration. They teased each other so openly, it was disgusting. His lord embarrassed the Mudblood. After she realized that she could use what he saw (with his help, he thought to himself disgustingly) she began bringing up sex and whores, shoving it in his face. His lord, obviously bothered by it, brought up past relationships and used her stress as an excuse to touch her. What started as an effort for his lord to calm her down calmed him down in turn. It was pathetic.

Abraxas snorted. He knew what would happen if he went to the members with this information- they would pounce on his lord like rabid dogs. He could not afford to let that happen- his future power and wealth was held solely in the Dark Lord's hands. Only one option remained- he would have to break them apart.

Abraxas sighed to himself, as he entered his common room. Sliding down a slick, black leather chair, he smiled slightly with closed eyes and began to scheme.

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. It's a shame. Thank you, my ducks, for your reviews, and I hope this chapter satisfies you.**


End file.
